Creation Myths
Just listing these for now. Will do work on it later. These are the creation myths of the setting. 0 DR Bahamat and Tihamat split and create all of dragonkind – the first sentient mortal creatures. The Quori arise from the dragons' dreams and nightmares. 8124 Dr • Bane creates goblin kind from clay. The goblins are too weak for his liking so he creates bugbears from the clay. The bugbears are too animalistic for his liking so he creates hobgoblins from the clay. The hobgoblins are to his liking, and he sets them on the highest mountain he finds and tells them to conquer all. • Boccob creates magic for the other races to use, claiming no land for himself. • Corellon brings elven kind from the Fey Wild to the Prime Plane using Moon Doors. Elves adopt magic and live in the forests of the world. • Erathis creates minotaurs from the horn of a bull. She hides them in a labyrinth to protect them from the other races and gives them a perfect sense of direction. They are sheltered from magic and remain in their labyrinths. • Garl Glittergold brings gnomish kind from the Fey Wild to the Prime Plane using Moon Doors. Gnomes adopt magic and live in small woodland and on the forest edges. • Gruumsh decides to create his creatures from the most powerful animal he can find. Before he can find the most powerful animal, he notices that the other gods have already created their creatures. In his haste he grabs a bore tusk and creates the orcs. In his sloth he can find no place that remains to give to the orcs. In his rage he infects his orcs with his anger and hatred of other creatures. • Haust creates the kalashtar from rebel quori that seek to free themselves from the Dreaming Dark. The reject the gift of magic and live in the Dreaming Lands. • Moradin creates the dwarves from a block of stone. Dwarves reject magic and live isolated within mountains and hills. • Nerull creates no life. He sees the creatures of the other gods, and as he sees the creatures suffer with time, he grants them the mercy of death. • Pelor creates humans from fire. Humans are not told about magic, and are left to discover it for themselves. They live in the broken remains of the Prisigoth Empire before building their own cities. • Tiamat creates kobolds by combining the blood of her dragons with goblins stolen from Bane. The Kobolds are denied magic and live in the shadows of dragons. • Tridarch creates the trolls from a chunk of his own flesh. Trolls are unable to comprehend magic and live in swamps. • Yondalla creates halflings from the smoke of Pelor’s fire. The halflings are indifferent to magic and live in the plains. 8227 Dr The Demon Prince Yeenoghu bestows his power upon hyenas, turning them into giant sentient hyenafolk he calls gnolls. Initially used as slaves in The Abyss, Yeenoghu eventually sends them out into the Prime Plane. As Yeenoghu’s power wanes centuries later, gnolls begin to lose their demonic heritage and size with each generation. 8228 Dr The Demon Prince Resbitt is killed by his fellow Demon Princes. His remains are scattered across the prime plane. Wild creatures feast upon his remains and absorb the demonic taint. These creatures spread his curse, creating the first lycanthropes. Resbitt’s power was linked to the moon, and thus the curse is strongest when the moon is full. Offspring of lycanthropes are known shifters. 8250 Dr Having wandered the Prime Plane for a century, the deity known as the Traveller creates changelings. 8333 Dr The snake gods Zahir and Kyphon, enter into an argument about who can create a better serpentine species. Kyphon creates the medusa while Zahir creates the yuan-ti. These new creatures are created on a separate continent from the other creatures to make sure nothing interrupts the contest. The gods become too preoccupied with their new creatures to decide who the winner is. Kyphon, delighted with the results, creates lizardfolk as well. Ilithids wake from their stasis for the seventh time. They see the dwarves have tunneled close to the ilithid colony and erected the city of Druu’giir. The Ilithids destroy the support beams that support the city and seize the survivors as slaves food. This marks the end of their hibernation and the resurrection of their empire. The dwarves that were captured later become duergar. The humans who were captured devolve into grimlocks. 8380 Dr Orcs sac a temple of Demogorgon. The orcs become disfigured and fused to each other, pairs of them mimicking Demogorgon’s image. These new creatures are called “ettins,” the orcish word for giant, by the others orcs. In their anger, they throw Demogorgon’s idol into sea, resulting in the creation of the monstrous merrow. 0 Dm Aberrations appear on the Prime Plane from the Far Realm in great numbers; and gather in the Dreaming Lands. They drive out the Kalashtar and then began to spread across the world, destroying or perverting all life they find. 266 Dm The first harpy in created by _____. 298 St The Bel’Terath Empire has been engaged in a 4 year war against the dragonborn. Azmodeus becomes involved, decimating the dragonborn armies and transforming all the citizens of the Empire into tieflings, creatures that resemble himself. 1110 St Rajaat sends human to the city of brass to work as slaves for several hundred years. The surviving humans are infused with elemental energies and become genasi. Rajaat eventually retrieves the genasi and they serve him on the Prime Plane. 1341 St Gerath creates the first warforged using the Stone and schematics. The warforged only live a few short years.